The subject matter disclosed herein relates to archery bows and, in various embodiments, to structure that anchors bow limbs to the riser.
Designs for archery bows and, in particular, compound archery bows utilize bow limbs and pulleys to manage operating characteristics (e.g., draw weight, draw length, etc.) of the bowstring. These designs often secure the bow limbs to the riser in a manner that allows adjustment of the operating characteristics. An end user can use this adjustment to tune operation of the archery bow to match their personal attributes (e.g., strength, reach, shooting style, etc.).
The bow limbs can affect performance (e.g., shooting accuracy) of compound archery bows. Ideal operation of the bow limbs results in a single direction of motion, namely, even flexure toward and away from the midline of the riser. This motion allows the end user to effectively draw the bowstring in preparation for a shot. Moreover, limiting motion to this single direction is important upon release of the bowstring for the projectile (e.g., an arrow) to achieve a flight path that is accurate and repeatable. Twisting, shifting, and other movement of the bow limbs relative to the riser can adversely affect the flight path, thus degrading performance of the bow.
Compound bows employ various techniques to minimize movement of the bow limbs relative to the riser, while also permitting adjustments to personalize operation of the bow. Some designs bolt and/or fasten at an end of the bow limbs directly to the riser. In other designs, the riser may incorporate features and/or couple to parts that receive the end of the bow limb. These designs may form a pocket or cradle with sidewalls that are meant to prevent lateral (or “side-to-side”) movement of the bow limb.